The detection of objects of interest is an important aspect of many areas, such as defense systems, where an object of interest could be an approaching missile. In many instances, detecting an object of interest is made difficult because of a noisy background, such as a background of clouds when attempting to detect the approaching missile. Systems such as computers are often tasked with the responsibility of detecting the objects of interest. When attempting to detect an object of interest, these systems often suffer from the same difficulties suffered by the human eye, namely an object of interest blending into the background.